Avenger Hangover: Last Partay Night
by Ysab
Summary: The Avengers ended up in Tony's house, while Pepper was away, and celebrated. They had a great night, possibly a mini-hangover, and forgot all the things they did. Hangover level: 1 Contains Steve/Tony and uh, Thorki.


**Tony Stark: Last Partay Night**

Story not for kids, contains some mature content. Ugh.

Tony slowly opened his eyes, sight blurry, house full of mess. He can't get off his bed, and he was hugging a pillow, very comfortable. He forced himself. He was swaying when he stood up, hardly catching his balance… and wore clothes.

His eyes half closed, hardly looking around. He scooped the tequila glass to his hands and took a sip. He went outside to the pool. He dropped the glass with very wide eyes. "Mother of god!" He approached her, "Natasha, Natasha, Tasha, Tash." Then she… _snored. _Tony slowly stepped back, finding the others.

He wandered around his house. Thor was lying on the yard, Clint on the barbecue, and Bruce sleeping on the sofa with his upper body on the floor. He can't seem to find Steve. He went to his room… and found out that the 'pillow' that he was hugging was Steve.

"Oh god!"

He face palmed, they were wasted. He sat on his sofa trying to recall everything that happened.

"I wish what happened wasn't like in _The Hangover._"

He remembered everything, and sang.

_There's a Steven in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Alcohol all over the room_

_Tasha sleeping in the pool_

_Bruce smells like a mini-bar_

_Thor's passed out in the yard_

_Barton's on the barbecue_

_There's a hickie or a bruise?_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up so drunk_

_We're screwed, oh well_

_We all blacked out, no_

_But I'm very sure it ruled… damn._

_Last Partay Night, yeah we choked on the Pop-Tarts_

_And we took too many shots_

_I kissed Steve with all my heart_

_Last Partay Night, yeah we stole some baseball cards_

_And got kicked out by 'eye patch'_

_So we hit The Asgard_

_Last Partay Night, we went breaking on the bridge_

_Kidnapped a God of Mischief_

_Then got cast out by Odin_

_Last Partay Night, no we didn't break the law_

_And we never wanna stop-op, whoa-oh-oah_

_This Partay Night, do it all again_

_This Partay Night, do it all… again?_

_Trying to avoid to laugh_

_Never answering our 'boss'_

_Think the S.H.I.E.L.D. stole my suit_

_We're now sleeping on the floor_

_With my favorite armor dress_

_Media's and fans are out there_

_I need Red Bull vodka, hell!_

_That was such an epic win_

_The pranks of last night, Steve was once online_

_He's confused, oh well_

_He's got a headache too_

_Loki hated he never ruled, "Damn!"_

_Last Partay Night, we got Loki by our side_

_He just took too many shots_

_He kissed Thor with all his might_

_Last Partay Night, we stole some of Coulson's cards_

_Then he cried out to the stars_

_So he searched for Mr. Stark (me) _

_Last Partay Night, we just went to Jotunheim_

_Jotuns wanted autographs_

_Laufey was an Avatar_

_Last Partay Night, we didn't break Jotunheim world_

_But Odin would cast us out, out, oh hell no_

_This Partay Night, visit Laufey again_

_This Partay Night, avoid Odin again_

_This Partay Night._

_The-A-VEN-GERS, The-A-VEN-GERS, The-A-VEN-GERS, The-A-VEN-GERS, The-A-VEN-GERS, The-A-VEN-GERS, The-A-VEN-GERS_

_Last Partay Night, yeah we're chased by all the cops_

_They fired too many gunshots_

_They just thought that we were nuts_

_Last Partay Night, we rode on those running carts_

_And got busted by the cops_

_They said we must hit the ground_

_Last Partay Night, we were sent into The S.H.I.E.L.D._

_Then got scolded by Fury_

_And told us to go to sleep_

_Last Partay Night, oh he said we broke the law_

_Telling us that we must stop-op, no no no_

_This Partay Night… do it all again!_

"Oh hell no, Thor virus." He muttered.

He heard 'water' being passed on a container, then a glass fell, like a glass bottle. He looked and saw Thor swaying, drinking Red Bull Vodka. Tony went to drink water … and when he was done, he was feeling dizzy. Eyesight blurred, losing balance.

He fell on the floor, realizing he drank Belvedere vodka.

"Holy… shi.." His eyelids shut, sending him immediately to sleep.

The next day, he woke up in the afternoon. He was awakened by Bruce.

"Hey, Tony. You okay?"

Tony muttered, "I thought I drank hydrogen peroxide…"

Bruce quickly replied, "No, you didn't, you're still alive, 'kay? Now, Thor, he is…"

Tony sat straight, "I saw him drink Red Bull Vodka last night, then I drank Belvedere vodka… thinking it was water.. then.."

They heard someone screaming from upstairs.

Bruce was shocked, and giggled.

Now on the stairs was Steven Rogers, covering his lower body with the blanket from Tony's bed.

He stuttered, face filled with fear.

"W-w-why am I na-naked? Wh.. why am I.. o-on your bed? Am- am I… not a vir-"

Tony met his eyes and quietly replied, "Yes. Sadly, we just did."

His eyes widened. "No, you're my first- Oh god I wish it was a girl!"

Tony replied lowly, "And you're my first as a guy. Just thank yourself because if I was a girl, I would be pregnant!"

Steve went hysterical, "Oh my God, Tony, no we didn't! I don't wanna lose my virginity-"

Bruce yelled, "Steve, sorry but it already happened!"

Steve whimpered and raced upstairs.

Tony face palmed, "Oh my. Just like_ The Hangover 2._"

Bruce corrected him, "A mini-hangover. Not exactly like the movie, we didn't go to Bangkok or what, and we didn't misplace anyone-"

Natasha yelled, "Thor!" Clint shouted, "Where are you?"

Tony and Bruce ran outside, seeing Natasha in her bikinis and Clint with his hair ruined.

Tony pinched his face, "Oh god, hangover, hangover, hangover-"

Steve's voice echoed from upstairs, "I don't wanna get drunk again! They said I can't get drunk! Why did this happen? UGGGHH!"

Bruce yelled, "SHUT UP STEVEN!"

They heard someone grunt, they looked up.

Thor was seating on the branch of a tall tree, sleepy. "Oh, for Odin's sake, Dino, Noid, Dinodin.. Agghh.."

Natasha asked, "How did you get up there?"

Thor scratched his hair, still like perfectly combed, "I already told you… the Red Bull vodka is the last thing I remember…" Then he rested his head on the trunk.

Tony smiled and whispered, "_Kinda, still worth it."_

The end. :)

song lyrics by me :)

story by me.

(this story is also in .com)


End file.
